


Leapfrog

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Anal, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first kiss that David was hoping for.  Ridiculous comedy slapstick with kissing and sexing and fighting over who is the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leapfrog

This was not how David imaged their first time together – not by a long shot. Instead of the two of them flash jumping around the bed naked and fighting as they currently were doing, he had always dreamed of their first time as being, well, somewhat a bit more romantic.

Actually David had been creating quite the complex fantasy for months now about how it would happen, the two of them on a sun-warmed beach with a fire watching the sunset, drinking cheap wine and laughing, and then David would lean over and kiss Griffin softly and then he’d make love to his friend under the night sky filled with brilliant stars. He knew it was sappy sugary fluff, but after realizing he was attracted to the Brit jumper who had become pretty much his only friend, it was this dream that kept flittering through his mind on random occasions. Or when he masturbated.

What happened instead was more like some cosmic joke. A very big joke.

First of all, they were in Griffin’s dirty lair, playing video games on his ratty couch. Second, they were both incredibly drunk with the shots they had consumed and David was feeling kind of queasy. Third, it was Griffin who made the first move, tackling and pinning David down, all arms and legs flying in all directions, and David got hit in the eye by the smaller man’s elbow just as Griffin kissed him. So he missed out on experiencing their first kiss because he was trying to shriek with pain only Griffin had already taken control of his mouth and was devouring him with a very soft but very lively tongue.

But the punch line? Oh, that was the worst. They finally got themselves properly kissing and touching and exploring each other, and David was loving everything about Griffin - from the way his kisses were more like bites and licks and non-stop tongue, to the way he expertly jumped them across the cave and into bed without them unlocking their lips. And then it was glorious, the two of them frantic with lust and need and David knowing that Griffin actually wanted him just as much as he had been wanting Griffin. It was potent, and more quickly than David expected, they were losing their shirts and leaving hickeys all over each other like they were teens in high school.

And even more quickly, Griffin was reaching into David’s baggy cargo pants and copping a feel through the open slit in his boxers and David couldn’t stop himself from groaning and thrusting into his friend’s calloused hand. It felt like seconds because David was drunk but suddenly the both of them were naked – totally and utterly unclothed – and they were rubbing against each other, pre-cum dripping from each and mixing between their sweaty bodies and fuck but it was perfect.

That is, until David rolled Griffin onto his back and started pushing his friend’s knees apart, eager to know the feel of being buried deep inside the one person he trusted and cared about and maybe even loved. He pushed the head of his cock against Griffin’s tight hole, getting ready to slowly and gently enter. Instead a small jumpscar formed and Griffin was immediately sitting across the bed glaring at him.

“What the fuck, David?” Griffin’s snotty pissy tone of voice let David know his friend was definitely annoyed. He had absolutely no idea of why Griffin was upset, because up until a few seconds ago it seemed like everything was going fine, even if nothing matched his fantasy. They had connected finally and that was all that mattered. And it was near indescribable how good they were together. It was like they were one soul and could read each other’s minds and bodies and everything felt perfect. So where had it gone wrong?

“What the fuck what, Griffin?” David tried to keep his voice light but his own irritation at being stopped just as they were finally getting intimate still came through.

“You just tried to top me!” Griffin’s outraged tone and matching dark glare were accusing.

“Well, yeah … “ David was confused. Seriously confused. Being drunk also made it harder to figure out what was now happening and why it was falling apart.

Griffin wrapped the sheets bit more tightly round his waist and snapped back, “I don’t fucking bottom, you wanker. I’m supposed to be on top.”

David was astonished and blurted out, “But I’m taller!”

Griffin burst out laughing, snorting rudely at that comment, and replied, “What? You read too much yaoi or something? Just because you might be taller doesn’t mean you’re on top. I’m on top. I’m more bossy. And you’re too damned pretty so you’re the bottom.” Griffin looked smug in his argument, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Momentarily David got sidetracked by the scratch and bite marks left all across his friend’s shoulders, and then went back to being irritated.

“The fuck, Griffin? I’m pretty so therefore I’m more feminine and therefore I’m on bottom? That makes no sense.”

Griffin grinned widely and nodded from his side on the bed, his dirty brown hair matted with sweat and tangled from their earlier passion. “You finally got it, you thick Yank. Makes perfect sense. Or at least as much sense as you being taller.”

“No. No fucking way. I’m supposed to be on top.” David was vehement, much to his own astonishment. Griffin looked momentarily startled.

At that moment, they had the same simultaneous realization. Of course, it just had to be … they wanted each other but both wanted to top and neither wanted to bottom. David hadn’t even had sex with a guy before, but in all his dreams and fantasies, he was the one plunging himself into Griffin and not the other way around.

The universe was laughing at him.

Without warning, Griffin shifted and was instantaneously shoving David against the bed, his thick cock hard and wet and probing at David’s unprepared hole. David threw him off and quickly jumped and this is how they got themselves to where they were now – nude and struggling and flash jumping all over the bedroom. They were hitting and kicking and yelling and clawing and kissing and licking and bruises were flowering everywhere. David seemed to be getting the worst of it, because after all, Griffin had years more practice fighting up close and personal and jumping within enclosed spaces.

When Griffin started leapfrogging back across David’s body, constantly flickering himself behind David and trying to mount him, his small muscular body sweaty from the intensity of their encounter, David knew he had personally become the butt of the universe’s worst joke.

Not only was this encounter totally unlike anything he had every imagined, Griffin was a smidge faster than David. And so more often than not, he could feel the head of Griffin’s erection sliding into him. Everything was spinning so crazily he felt like he was on the world’s largest merry-go-round, all flashing lights and blurry movements and swirling sensations.

The bed was a double and kept them so close that sometimes they were jumping together, and it after awhile it was just a whirlwind of their naked bodies rammed against each other and jumping fast and furious within the small confines of the bed. They were both overheating, tightly clenching each other, thrusting and grinding and moving as their energy and tension continued to build. They finally started jumping so fast they flicked back and forth in the same spot. The boundaries of their bodies blurred and somehow David lost track of who was topping and rode the waves of desire that were blinding him.

And then David’s eyes were rolling and his body started shuddering as he lost himself within the experience. He came in hard spurts that made him arch against Griffin’s toned and scarred body, and when Griffin roughly bit him on the side of the neck, he couldn’t stop from groaning out Griffin’s name over and over again until the last spasm of fluid had been wrenched from his body.

They shouted nearly at the same time, and it was only when David felt the hot splashes of come from deep inside that he finally knew it was Griffin who was on top. Of course.

Then again, the fact that he nearly blacked out as he came pretty much confirmed to David just how much he did enjoy being dominated by Griffin; having control forcibly taken from him.

They collectively collapsed and lay entwined on the messed-up bed, trying to recover and catch their breath. Both simply stared at each other, each set of blue eyes still shot dark with desire, and neither spoke until their breathing had considerably slowed.

Griffin was first to break the silence, what else. He never was good at staying still or being quiet. But his voice was soft and his accent more pronounced as he carefully asked, “So how long?” David knew what it was that was hidden within the question and flushed pink.

“A few months, or at least that’s how long I’ve consciously known I’ve wanted you. But I think it started when we met. I’ve been attracted to you for a long time.”

David added cautiously, “So now what? You know, now that this has happened.” Griffin traced a finger around the darkening bruise surrounding David’s eye, and tartly replied, “Well, I for one, wasn’t planning for this to be a one shot. I’m hoping for more because it would suck to be around you and not be doing this.”

David eyed Griffin and then leaned across to lazily plant a kiss on Griffin’s split swollen lips. He put all of his feeling for Griffin into the kiss, gradually deepening it even as he drew Griffin close in his arms. When in a few minutes he started to break off, Griffin grumbled in annoyance, and reached forward to try and recapture David’s mouth. David laughed and took both of Griffin’s hands and quick as lightning pinned them against the mattress.

Holding his smaller friend down, David whispered into Griffin’s ear, “This isn’t the last time, Griffin. I want you as well. But we’re going to have to learn to take turns because as much as I thoroughly enjoyed today, I still want the experience of fucking you, to know what it’s like from the other side.” Griffin pouted but smiled as he replied, “OK, that’s reasonable. Next time it’s your turn.”

David gently released his friend now lover and rolled Griffin over to his side and curled up beside him, engulfing the smaller man with his body. As they nodded off, David nuzzled the back of the near asleep Griffin and whispered, “You better like sunsets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
